


A Tale of Wooden Doll and His Friends

by JesslynKR



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Hiroto berteman dengan bocah misterius yang tinggal di depan panti asuhan.
Relationships: Kitaoka Kento & Ikumi Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Tale of Wooden Doll and His Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&M
> 
> Pure friendship fanfiction, some characters as children and wooden doll!Kento. 
> 
> Sedikit terinspirasi dari Nogizaka46 – Sayonara no Imi.

_Once upon a time, there was a grumpy old man who lived alone in his house. He loved to carving wooden dolls, in shape animals or human. However, the locals thought he was a wizard, so they kicked out him away from his own house. And now, he lived far away from village, alone and lonely, only accompanied by wooden dolls he made._

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**A Tale of Wooden Doll and His Friends**

**.**

Panti asuhan itu terletak agak jauh dari desa, tidak ramai tetapi terurus dengan baik. Ada sekitar duabelas anak laki-laki yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya dan diasuh di dalam panti asuhan itu. Mereka diasuh oleh tiga orang pengurus muda, sesekali belajar ditemani oleh si pemilik panti asuhan—Isohata Hayato.

Hiroto menatap ke luar panti asuhan melalui jendela.

“Di luar mendung ya, Hiroto?”

Suara lembut salah satu kakak pengasuh membuatnya terperanjat. Yuki, yang bertanggung jawab mengurusnya dan tiga anak lain (Shosei, Koshin, Keiya) tersenyum kepadanya. Tangannya membawa tumpukan seprai biru muda yang sudah bersih.

“Yuki-niichan, apakah hari ini akan hujan?” tanya Hiroto pelan. Yuki mengangguk.

“Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Tetapi kalau di luar mendung, sebentar lagi akan hujan kan?” Yuki mengangkat alisnya. “Apa kau ingin main bola di luar?”

Hiroto mengangguk pelan. Yuki terkekeh.

“Sayangnya, hari ini tidak boleh. Hayato-sensei tidak mengizinkan kita bermain di luar, nanti kalian bisa sakit.”

Melihat wajah kecewa Hiroto, Yuki tersenyum. “Saa, daripada kau melamun begitu, kau mau tidak membantu _nii-chan_ mengganti seprai kalian?”

Hiroto yang dasarnya mudah luluh oleh permintaan kakak asuhnya, mengangguk dan mulai membantu Yuki mengganti seprai di kasur mereka.

Jika Hiroto tak salah lihat, matanya sempat bersirobok dengan sesosok laki-laki di jendela rumah seberang. Sepertinya sebaya dengannya, namun pandangannya kosong. Seakan dimakan sepi.

* * *

“Jun-nii, Kaito menendang bola ke rumah di seberaaang!”

Syoya—yang dasarnya ngaduan—berteriak ketika Kaito tak sengaja menendang bola mereka hingga jauh ke halaman rumah di depan panti asuhan. Mereka memang mengerti kalau yang harus dilakukan adalah memohon izin untuk mengambil barang mereka, diiringi permintaan maaf. Tetapi untuk rumah yang ini ... tak ada seorangpun yang berani.

Desas-desus mengenai rumah yang katanya dihuni kakek-kakek yang mengerikan itu tentunya sampai ke telinga bocah-bocah polos ini.

Hiroto menghela napas. Apalagi ketika saudara-saudaranya mulai ribut. Mau mengadu ke Yuki-niichan, dia sedang memasak untuk makan siang. Mengadu ke Aniki? Yang ada mereka dimarahi—Kousuke memang mengasuh mereka dengan sedikit galak. Jun-nii? Dipanggil saja tak menyahut, tak terdengar mungkin.

Jadilah Hiroto berjalan sendirian ke seberang rumah, mengabaikan panggilan saudaranya yang lain.

“Permisi, mau ngambil bola.” izin Hiroto dengan suara pelan. Perlahan memasuki pekarangan rumah tua itu, matanya memicing ke segala arah. Duh, sulit jika halamannya seperti semak belukar begini. Ia harus menunduk-nunduk untuk mencarinya.

“Mencari ... ini?”

Hiroto mendongak. Sesosok laki-laki seusianya mengulurkan bola sepak plastik kepadanya. Hiroto sadar, laki-laki ini yang ia lihat kemarin dari jendela!

“Ah, iya. Terima kasih.” Hiroto menerima bola yang diulurkan bocah itu. “Maaf, masuk tanpa izin.” ia membungkuk sopan.

Di luar dugaan, sosok laki-laki itu tersenyum kaku.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Hiroto sejenak ragu, namun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. “Aku Hiroto, kamu?”

“Kento.”

Mereka berjabat tangan. Terasa kaku, tapi hangat.

* * *

“Dari mana saja, Hiroto?” tanya Yuki, masih memakai apron untuk memasak. “Makan siang sebentar lagi siap.”

“Rumah seberang,” dan Hiroto menceritakan kronologisnya kepada Yuki, yang mengangguk mengerti.

“Lain kali izin dulu kepada _nii-chan_ atau yang lain, ya.” pesannya. “Sekarang, cuci tangan dan siapkan makan siang dengan yang lain.”

Mungkin Yuki tak merasakan ada yang aneh dari cerita Hiroto. Namun Jun, Kousuke, dan Hayato yang mendengarkan kini bersikap sedikit waspada.

* * *

_“Gochisousama deshita!”_ mereka semua menangkupkan kedua tangan, tanda makan telah selesai. Setelah membereskan alat makan siang masing-masing, satu per satu mereka menyikat gigi dan masuk ke kamar untuk tidur siang.

Jun menarik tangan Yuki sesaat setelah Yuki menutup pintu kamar anak-anak. Membawanya menuju ruangan pribadi Hayato.

“Ada apa sih?” tanya Yuki dengan bisikan keras. Mereka bertiga menatapnya tajam.

“Kau bisa setenang itu ketika salah satu anak yang kau urus mendatangi rumah di seberang?” bisik Jun cepat. Yuki mengerutkan kening.

“Memangnya kenapa sih? Itu kan hanya rumah kosong yang ... mungkin penghuninya sering bepergian?” tanya Yuki. Kousuke dan Hayato berpandangan, lalu menggeleng.

“Rumah itu mencurigakan, Yuki-kun.” jelas Hayato pelan.

“Maksudnya? Aku mana tahu, kan Aniki dan Jun-san yang lebih dulu di sini ketimbang aku?”

Kousuke menghela napas.

“Rumah itu ada penghuninya. Kakek-kakek, sudah lumayan tua. Tetapi dia mencurigakan. Entah datang dari mana. Lalu, dia selalu meninggalkan anaknya—oh bukan, anak kecil—di dalam rumah sendirian. Meninggalkan anak kecil sendirian di rumah jelas bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan.” jelas Kousuke.

“Kalau memang si kakek itu pergi bekerja, seharusnya tidak masalah kan kalau anak kecil itu dititipkan kepada kita. Kita biasanya mengizinkan anak tetangga untuk dititipkan sementara di sini, kok. Tetapi ini tidak. Mau kita ajak ke sini, tak pernah mereka membukakan pintu untuk tamu.” jelas Hayato panjang lebar.

“Kalian ... benar-benar tidak tahu soal orang itu?” tanya Yuki, dan ketiganya menggeleng.

“Tak pernah tahu. Dia juga tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Kalau ada di rumah, marah-marah saja dia. Persis dengan Aniki.” jawab Jun, sementara Kousuke mendelik kepadanya.

Yuki memijat keningnya sendiri. Hayato menepuk punggungnya.

“Nah, sekarang kau tahu sesuatu yang aneh di sana kan. Sebaiknya kita lebih waspada, jangan sampai anak-anak mendatangi rumah itu.” pesan Hayato. Yang lain mengangguk.

* * *

“Bukan pakai warna hijau, pakai warna biru.” Yugo menunjuk krayon yang mereka gunakan untuk mewarnai. Hiroto mengangguk dan mengambil krayon warna biru.

“Yugo-chan, tadi ada Shunya-sensei. Kita mau periksa dokter ya?” tanya Kaito, sambil bergidik ketakutan.

“Tadi Yugo tanya Shunya-sensei, katanya mau periksa Keiya...” jawab Yugo. “Keiya kenapa yaa?”

“Yuki-niichan bilang Keiya panas dan pilek—” ucapan Hiroto terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang kemarin di depan pagar. Diam saja, tetapi jelas terlihat kalau ia ingin bergabung.

“Kento mau ikut main?” tanya Hiroto, agak keras. Kento menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

“Kento siapa?” tanya Kaito.

“Anak dari rumah depan. Pas kamu nendang bola tuh, dia yang ngembaliin.” jelas Hiroto lalu melambai kepada Kento. Kento sendiri membuka pagar perlahan-lahan, lalu masuk dan menutupnya kembali.

“Namaku ... Kento, salam kenal.” ucapnya pelan, lalu membungkuk sopan. Yugo dan Kaito tersenyum dan berebut mengenalkan diri. Anak-anak lain keluar dari dalam rumah dan ikut berkenalan dengan Kento. Kecuali Keiya yang masih diperiksa oleh dokter karena terkena demam dan pilek.

“Hanya perlu istirahat dan jangan bermain di luar, apalagi cuaca buruk begini.” Shunya meletakkan stetoskopnya setelah selesai memeriksa Keiya.

“Kalau belum turun juga atau malah lebih buruk, segera bawa ke rumah sakit. Keiya-chan, cepat sembuh yaaa.” ia mengusap rambut bocah berumur 3 tahun itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

“Aah, terima kasih, Shunya-san.” Yuki menghembuskan napas lega, lalu mengancingkan kembali baju Keiya, ditambah memakaikan jaket. “Omong-omong, Shunya-san tahu soal rumah di depan sana?”

Shunya mengerutkan kening. “Rumah depan? Tidak tahu. Mungkin Keigo tahu.” katanya, menyebut soal vlogger konten horor yang terkenal itu.

“Keigo juga tidak tahu, sayangnya. Dia belum pernah uji nyali atau mencoba menyelidiki rumah itu.” suara Jun dari belakang mengejutkan Shunya.

“Jun ini membuat kaget saja!” omel Shunya, tak digubris oleh Jun.

“Yuki, anak rumah depan itu datang ke sini. Bermain dengan yang lain.”

Yuki terperanjat, lalu berdiri. “Lalu bagaimana?”

“Tak masalah. Aniki dan Hayato-sensei sedang berbicara dengannya.” kata Jun. “Hayato-sensei sedang mempertimbangkan supaya Kento, nama anak itu, bisa bermain di sini selama orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah.”

“Anak itu sering di rumah sendirian? Berbahaya sekali.” celetuk Shunya. “Yah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya. Jaga kesehatan, terutama anak-anak.”

Mereka keluar untuk mengantar Shunya sampai pintu, dan melihat Hayato masih berbincang dengan Kento.

“Jadi, kalau kakekmu pergi bekerja, Kento boleh main di sini.” pesan Hayato ramah, sementara Kento mengangguk.

“Nah anak-anak, temani Kento bermain ya? Tapi kalau hujan, main di dalam saja, oke?” Hayato kini menoleh kepada anak-anak lain.

“Iya _sensei_!!” semuanya menjawab kompak, tak lama kemudian mulai bermain lagi. Hiroto dan Koshin telah mengajak Kento untuk mewarnai—

—jika Yuki, Jun, dan Shunya tak salah lihat, gerakan tangan Kento kaku sekali. Seperti boneka kayu yang dimainkan di panggung pementasan boneka.

* * *

“Hiroto-chan ... main...”

Senyuman Hiroto melebar ketika Kento datang lagi di hari berikutnya, jam 10 pagi pula. Ia tidak melambaikan tangan dan langsung berlari menyongsong Kento. Membuka pagar, lalu mengajak Kento masuk.

“Kento-chan mau main basket?” tawar Hiroto. Kento mengangguk sekali, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang biasa dipakai untuk bermain basket. Tiang ringnya sudah diatur oleh Kousuke, supaya menyesuaikan tinggi mereka.

Hiroto memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya, lalu dioper kepada Kento, yang ternyata tidak sigap menangkapnya. Bolanya terjatuh, menggelinding ke arah Hiroto.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Hiroto menyodorkan bolanya kepada Kento. “Coba lempar ke dalam ring.”

Kento mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembakkan bolanya. Lalu ia melemparkan bolanya ke arah ring. Sayang, bolanya malah membentur pinggir ring dan kini jatuh membentur wajah Kento.

“Kento-chan _daijobu_?” tanya Hiroto panik. Kento hanya mengerutkan alisnya, sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terkena bola. Meski terkena bola, untungnya tidak ada luka yang terlihat.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Kento.

“Sakit nggak?”

“Enggak, kok.” Kento tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian, Kousuke keluar dengan dua mangkuk kecil di atas nampan.

“Ah, ternyata benar ada Kento di sini. Aniki sudah menebak dari tadi.” ujarnya ramah. Hiroto dan Kento mendekatinya.

“Nih, cemilan hari ini Jun-nii yang buat. Ada puding vanilla untuk kalian berdua.” Kousuke menyodorkan dua mangkuk puding kepada mereka.

“Nah, dimakan ya.”

Sepeninggal Kousuke, mereka berdua duduk di teras belakang. Kento mengambil suapan pertamanya, namun tangannya gemetar dan ia menjatuhkan suapan pertamanya.

“Ah...” ia menatap kecewa ke arah sesendok puding yang terjatuh. Diambilnya sesuap lagi, terjatuh lagi. Hiroto menyadarinya.

“Jun-nii bilang, kalau tanganmu sakit, yang lain harus bantu menyuapi.” Hiroto mengambil sendok dari tangan Kento, mengambil sesuap dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Kento. Kento menerimanya, dan merasakan puding manis nan lembut mengisi mulutnya.

_Ia tak pernah merasakan manis yang seperti ini sebelumnya._

“Manis,” Kento tersenyum kepada Hiroto. “Pudingnya enak.”

“Jun-nii kalau bikin cemilan pasti puding. Shosei-nii yang paling suka.” cerita Hiroto. “Reito-chan dan Tsubasa-chan juga suka.” sambungnya. Kento menatapnya dengan antusias.

“Masahiko-nii, Ryuji-nii dan Issei-nii lebih suka kue. Kalau Koshin sukanya coklat! Tapi Yuki-niichan melarang kami makan manisan banyak-banyak...”

“Kenapa?” tanya Kento heran.

“Kata Yuki-niichan, nanti bisa sakit gigi. Jadi habis makan kue, harus sikat gigi. Kalau nggak, nanti Junki-sensei datang!” cerita Hiroto dengan heboh.

“Junki-sensei itu, siapa?” tanya Kento, kepalanya sedikit miring.

“Dokter gigi.” mimik muka Hiroto menjadi serius. “Nanti kita harus buka mulut, aaaaaa gitu.” cerita Hiroto, membuat Kento terkikik geli.

“Hiroto-chan ... punya banyak teman ya?”

Hiroto mengangkat alis, lalu menggeleng. “Bukan teman. Mereka semua saudaraku.”

“Saudara? Saudara itu apa?”

Hiroto mulai berpikir kalau Kento tidak punya saudara. “Anoo, mereka ada yang kakak, ada yang adik. Kakak itu lebih tua daripadaku. Adik itu yang lebih muda. Saudara itu dekat, saling menyayangi dan menjaga. Yuki-niichan bilang, sesama saudara tidak boleh bertengkar.”

“Berarti ... Hiroto punya banyak kakak dan adik?” tanya Kento lagi.

Hiroto mengangguk. “Iya. Hayato-sensei bilang, kita semua saudara.”

Kento mengangguk mengerti.

“Kalau Kento, di rumah sama siapa?” tanya Hiroto penasaran.

“Sama kakek ... tapi kakek sering pergi...” Kento memeragakan sesuatu, seperti menunjuk ke jalan menuju kota. Hiroto mengangguk paham.

“Punya mama dan papa?”

Kento menggeleng. “Mama dan papa itu apa?”

“Orangtua kita, orang yang sayaaaang sama kita.” jelas Hiroto polos. “Kata Jun-nii, anak-anak punya orangtua. Tapi ... kita tidak punya. Kita cuma punya Hayato-sensei, Jun-nii, Aniki, sama Yuki-niichan. Mereka juga sayang sama kita.” Hiroto menghitung dengan jarinya.

“Kento ... juga nggak punya mama papa. Kento punyanya kakek. Tapi kakek galak, suka marahin Kento...”

Hiroto menatap Kento simpati, lalu mengusap pipi Kento.

“Nanti siang Hayato-sensei mau ngajarin kita nulis. Kento mau ikut? Hayato-sensei baik kok, nggak pernah marah.”

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban yang menyenangkan bagi Hiroto.

* * *

“Mama ... papa ... kakak ... adik...” tangan kaku Kento menggoreskan ujung pensil di atas buku tulis kosong, hadiah dari Hayato-sensei. Kepalanya miring, jarinya seperti menulis di udara, memikirkan huruf yang seharusnya ia tulis.

“Ke-N-To.” perlahan ia menggoreskan namanya sendiri di buku tulis. Senyumnya melebar.

Sayang, senyumannya sirna kala seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah. _Kakek_ , sosok yang tinggal bersama Kento. Sosok yang Kento sebut galak dan suka memarahinya.

“Sedang apa kamu?!” tanya kakek, menarik pensil dan buku tulis dari hadapan Kento. Kento terperanjat sejenak, lalu mendongak ke arah kakeknya.

“Kakek...” katanya pelan. Kakeknya masih menatap Kento dengan tajam.

“Darimana kamu dapat barang ini?!” tanyanya, kini membentak.

“Dari ... rumah depan...” cicit Kento takut-takut. Hal ini membuat sang kakek murka dan menarik lengannya, hingga lengan kemejanya koyak.

“Siapa yang suruh kamu keluar rumah?! Siapa yang suruh kamu main dengan anak lain?! Bukannya sudah dibilang, jangan pernah keluar rumah dan berbicara dengan yang lain!!”

Tubuh Kento diguncang, membuat lengan bajunya semakin koyak.

“Ta-tapi, Kento cuma mau main...”

“Mau main? Oh, begitu rupanya. Kalau kamu mau main dengan anak-anak panti asuhan itu, bagaimana kalau aku kembalikan kamu ke wujud asalmu?! Kalau kamu jadi boneka kayu, mereka yang akan memainkan kamu, mau?!”

Raut wajah Kento kini berubah menjadi semakin ketakutan. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kakeknya, berlari keluar rumah, tak tahu arah, menerobos hujan.

“Kento!! Kembali, hoi! Atau kusihir kau menjadi boneka kayu kembali!”

Kejadian tersebut terlihat oleh Hiroto, Koshin, dan Ryuji dari teras depan. Hiroto langsung berlari menyusul Kento, mengabaikan panggilan Koshin dan Ryuji.

“ _Nii-chan_ , Hiroto pergi keluar!” adu Koshin kepada kakak-kakak pengasuh.

“Pergi keluar bagaimana?!” tanya Aniki.

“Tadi Ryuji lihat Kento keluar rumahnya, terus disusul Hiroto. Ada kakek marah-marah dari rumahnya Kento.” sambung Ryuji, terengah di belakang Koshin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yuki menyambar jaketnya, jaket Hiroto, dan payung besar.

“Kalian tunggu di sini. Masuk kamar, jangan ada yang keluar rumah sampai _nii-chan_ pulang!” perintah Yuki, kemudian berlari keluar panti asuhan dengan payungnya. Tanpa sadar kalau Koshin mengikutinya dari belakang.

“ _Nii-chan_ ... _nii-chan_ , Koshin ikut...!”

Yuki menoleh dan langsung panik melihat Koshin yang menyusulnya di tengah hujan. Buru-buru memayunginya, ia melepas jaketnya sendiri untuk dipakaikan kepada Koshin.

“Koshin ikut...” pinta Koshin. Yuki menghela napas sementara tangannya mengusap titik-titik air di wajah Koshin. Tak mungkin juga memulangkannya, karena mereka sudah agak jauh, ditambah Yuki harus mengejar Hiroto segera.

“Koshin, naik ke punggung _nii-chan_. Biar _nii-chan_ gendong.”

Dan setelah Koshin naik ke punggung Yuki, kakak pengasuh termuda itu berlari kencang menerobos hujan sambil terus memanggil nama Hiroto.

* * *

Hiroto tak sadar ia mengejar Kento jauh sekali, hingga ke danau. Di tengah danau ada batu besar yang datar, bisa diseberangi jika danau sedang surut. Kento duduk di atasnya, menatap langit. Matanya kosong, tetapi jelas ada sorot terluka dari matanya.

Hiroto menatapnya dari kejauhan, tak berani menyeberang. Ia berulang kali memanggil nama Kento, namun tak digubris.

“Hirotoooo~ Hirotoooo??” Yuki berteriak, memanggil Hiroto berkali-kali. Mulai panik, tetapi ia sadar kalau ia harus tenang di saat seperti ini. Ditambah Koshin di gendongannya, ikut memanggil Hiroto meski suaranya kecil.

Ia tiba di danau dan berhasil menangkap sosok Hiroto. Dan ia juga sadar mengenai Kento yang dikejar oleh Hiroto. Yuki berjalan perlahan, pelan-pelan memayungi Hiroto supaya tidak kehujanan lagi.

“Hiroto-chan, pulang yuk?” bujuk Yuki. Hiroto menoleh.

“Hiroto, pulang. Nanti Aniki marah.” ucap Koshin. Yuki sendiri kini memakaikan jaket Hiroto.

“Tapi Kento?” tanyanya pelan. Yuki menatap ke arah batu besar, mulai memahami apa yang Hiroto pikirkan.

_Waktu kecil, Yuki pernah mendengar hikayat kakek tua pemahat boneka dan boneka anak laki-laki buatannya. Ia menyihir bonekanya menjadi hidup seperti anak kecil, namun kakek tidak memperlakukan anaknya dengan baik. Hal ini membuat sang anak kabur, dan kakek mengutuk kembali sang anak menjadi boneka kayu._

_Mungkinkah kisah ini nyata?_

“Kento tidak mau pulang, Hiroto-chan.” kata Yuki perlahan. Ragu akan kenyataan dari cerita fiksi yang mungkin sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hiroto pelan.

“ _Nii-chan_ tidak tahu.” Yuki menggeleng. “Tapi Hiroto-chan juga harus pulang. Nanti Hiroto-chan sakit. Koshin-chan juga hujan-hujanan tadi.”

Hiroto terdiam, lalu menatap ke arah Kento lagi yang terdiam bak patung di atas batu.

“Tapi Kento—”

“Kakeknya akan datang.” bisik Yuki, menyilangkan jarinya di balik punggung. “Sekarang, pulang ya?” bujuk Yuki.

Berat, Hiroto menggandeng tangan Yuki, pulang kembali ke panti asuhan mereka.

Sosok Kento masih terdiam di atas batu. Tak bergerak, tak memandang ke arah manapun.

* * *

Seminggu berselang setelah kejadian, dan Kento tak pernah berkunjung lagi. Anak-anak merindukannya, tetapi para pengasuh tak berani menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Jadilah mereka menutupi kisah sebenarnya, dan mengatakan bahwa Kento sekarang ada yang menjaga.

Anak-anak tengah bermain di dalam ruangan ketika mendengar keributan dari luar panti asuhan. Semuanya menoleh satu sama lain, ingin tahu ada kejadian apa di luar.

“Warga desa sepertinya mencurigai adanya penyihir di rumah depan.” bisik Jun kepada pengasuh yang lain, termasuk Ruki, teman Kousuke yang datang berkunjung. Yang lain terkesiap, lalu mereka menyebar ke seluruh area panti asuhan.

“Tutup tirai dan kunci semua pintu. Mereka tak akan kemari, tapi anak-anak tidak boleh lihat apapun di luar sana.” pesan Hayato. Kousuke dan Ruki naik ke lantai dua, menutup tirai dan jendela. Hayato dan Jun menutup pintu di lantai satu, sementara Yuki menjaga anak-anak di dalam ruangan bermain.

Sayang, baru saja Yuki membuka pintu untuk masuk, Hiroto berlari menerobos keluar, dan lolos sebelum Jun sempat mengunci pintu utama.

“Hiroto, kembali!” kejar Yuki. Jun menyusul Hiroto, dan menangkapnya sebelum sempat mencapai pagar.

“Tidak, Hiroto. Kembali ke dalam, jangan melihat ke sana!” perintah Jun, mendekap Hiroto supaya tak melihat ke arah rumah depan—

—ketika sang kakek diikat oleh warga desa dan dituduh sebagai penyihir, sementara Kento berlari dari kejaran warga, seperti yang dilakukannya minggu lalu. Anak-anak tak boleh melihatnya, tidak ketika beberapa warga membawa tumpukan kayu dan obor dengan penuh amarah.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang bermain yang dijaga Kousuke dan Jun dari luar. Sementara Hayato, Ruki, dan Yuki menemani dan menenangkan mereka dari dalam.

Hiroto merapat kepada Yuki, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk sementara ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, _apakah Kento akan baik-baik saja?_.

* * *

Sebulan berselang setelah kejadian itu, mereka tak pernah berjumpa lagi dengan Kento. Mereka hanya melihat rumah depan yang hangus terbakar, runtuh, dan tak menyisakan apapun. Anak-anak bertanya kepada para pengasuh, tetapi mereka pun sangsi untuk menjawab.

Hari ini Hiroto akan diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri yang datang jauh dari Osaka. Yuki kini tengah membantu Hiroto mengepak barang kesayangannya. Terakhir, sikat gigi Hiroto dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

“ _Nii-chan_ akan sangat merindukanmu, Hiroto sayang.” Yuki mendekap Hiroto erat, mengelus rambutnya sementara ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

“Kalau kangen, nanti kirim surat ke sini, ya? Main ke sini juga, ajak mama dan papa. Baik-baik dengan mama dan papa, janji?” Yuki mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, yang disambut oleh Hiroto.

Mereka berdua keluar kamar. Hiroto langsung memeluk saudara-saudaranya satu per satu, terutama Koshin yang paling dekat dengannya. Masahiko dan Syoya mengacak rambutnya, sementara Shosei dan Reito menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hiroto masuk ke dalam mobil, kaca mobil dibuka oleh ayah angkatnya, dan Hiroto melambaikan tangan kepada saudara-saudaranya.

“ _Jaa ne_ , Hiroto-chan!”

“ _Bye-bye_ , Hiroto!”

“ _Ki wo tsukete!_ “

Hiroto terus melambaikan tangan kepada mereka, hingga mereka tak terlihat. Setelah mereka tak terlihat, Hiroto kini memerhatikan jalan lewat jendela.

Ketika melewati danau, mendadak Hiroto memikirkan Kento. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kento, bahkan batu yang Kento pijak kemarin pun sudah tenggelam oleh air danau.

_Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?_

* * *

Osaka menjadi awal yang bagus bagi Hiroto.

Ibu angkatnya baik, begitu juga dengan ayah angkatnya—meski terlalu banyak melontarkan lawakan aneh. Hiroto juga sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Tetapi ia belum memiliki banyak teman.

“Kalau mau banyak teman, pergilah bermain ke taman. Biasanya anak-anak seumuranmu bermain di sana.” ibunya tersenyum kepadanya.

“Hiroto boleh pergi main?” tanya Hiroto.

“Tentu boleh. Tapi ingat, pulang sebelum gelap. Kalau mau hujan, cepat pulang, ne?”

Tersenyum, Hiroto pun pamit dan pergi keluar. Menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya sekarang.

Tak ada apa-apa di taman, kecuali ayunan berbentuk kursi yang menarik bagi Hiroto. Ia duduk di atasnya, menggerakkan ayunan dengan perlahan.

“Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini.”

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Hiroto. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan semakin terkejut karena sosok yang berbicara dengannya mirip sekali dengan Kento. Bedanya, ia tidak berekspresi kosong dan gerakannya luwes, tidak sekaku Kento-nya. Senyumnya juga cerah, tidak setipis Kento.

“Eh, iya ... aku baru pindah.” kata Hiroto ragu.

“Aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?” tanya bocah itu. Hiroto mengangguk dan bergeser, memberi tempat untuknya. Bocah itu duduk, lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada Hiroto.

“Namaku Kitaoka Kento, kamu?”

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> ©JesslynKR, 2020
> 
> Untuk semua yang menyayangi trainee Produce 101 Japan. Semoga mereka sukses dengan jalannya masing-masing dan bahagia selalu.


End file.
